zio_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel never used internationally prohibited weapons
Myth Israel never used internationally prohibited weapons Response 1 Israel’s use of white phosphorus--an incendiary weapon--during the during the 2008-2009 Gaza War against Gaza civilians is in direct violation of Protocol III on Prohibitions or Restrictions on the Use of Incendiary Weapons, which states that incendiary weapons, such as white phosphorus, “are prohibited in all circumstances to make the civilian population as such individual civilians or civilian objects the object of attack by incendiary weapons,” AND “It is prohibited in all circumstances to make any military objectives located within the concentration of civilians the object of attack by air-delivered incendiary weapons. Israel’s use of white phosphorus against Gaza’s civilian population is also in violation of the 1993 Chemical Weapons Convention (CWC) , to which Israel has been a signatory since January 13, 1993. The CWC not only bans the use of chemical weapons, but also prohibits their transfer, stockpile and production. Article II(2) of the CWC defines “Toxic Chemicals” as follows: : "Any chemical which through its chemical action on life processes can cause death, temporary incapacitation or permanent harm to humans or animals. This includes all such chemicals, regardless of their origin or of their method of production, and regardless of whether they are produced in facilities, in munitions or elsewhere." Investigations by various international human rights organizations have found substantial evidence of use of white phosphorus in civilian and residential areas. According to a 2009 press release by Amnesty International titled “Israel/Occupied Palestinian Territories:' "Israel's use of white phosphorus against Gaza civilians ‘clear and undeniable,’”' “Amnesty International delegates visiting the Gaza Strip found indisputable evidence of widespread use of white phosphorus in densely populated residential areas in Gaza City and in the north.” Moreover, in its report titled “Rain of Fire: Israel’s Unlawful Use of White Phosphorus in Gaza,” Human Rights Watch states: : "Based on in-depth investigations in Gaza, the report concludes that the Israel Defense Forces (IDF) repeatedly exploded white phosphorus munitions in the air over populated areas, killing and injuring civilians, and damaging civilian structures, including a school, a market, a humanitarian aid warehouse and a hospital." Furthermore, Human Rights Watch states ,' “Human Rights Watch report concludes that the IDF repeatedly exploded phosphorus unlawfully over populated neighborhoods, killing and wounding civilians and damaging civilian structures, including a school, a market, a humanitarian aid warehouse, and a hospital".' At first, Israel denied the use of white phosphorus. However, mounting evidence led Israel to state that it was using white phosphorus in compliance with international law. Later, after reports of many civilian casualties and the use of white phosphorus in schools and a hospital, Israel announced and internal investigation into the possible improper use of white phosphorus. Response 2 'Israel: White Phosphorus Use Evidence of War Crimes ' Human Rights WatchMarch 25, 2009 (Jerusalem) - Israel's repeated firing of white phosphorus shells over densely populated areas of Gaza during its recent military campaign was indiscriminate and is evidence of war crimes, Human Rights Watch said in a report released today. Full: http://www.hrw.org/news/2009/03/25/israel-white-phosphorus-use-evidence-war-crimes Rain of FireIsrael’s Unlawful Use ofWhite Phosphorus in Gaza http://www.hrw.org/sites/default/files/reports/iopt0309web.pdf Response 3 .. Category:Myths